


A Consuming Fire

by lucdarling



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Thor (2011)
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-11
Updated: 2012-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucdarling/pseuds/lucdarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha is a little jealous, Darcy looks forward to the end of the evening and Pepper? She takes it in stride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Consuming Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/3266.html?thread=2106562#t2106562)

“So you got any big plans for the weekend?” Clint talks around a mouthful of the baked ham in his mouth and Darcy reaches over to shut his jaw for him.

“It's Friday,” the younger woman answers definitively.

“So I've finally wrangled an invitation to the orgy?” Clint actually does a fist-pump at the cafeteria table and Darcy lets her head hit the table with an audible thump in embarrassment. “I can show you all that you've been missing, I'll make it real good-” He gives an exaggerated leer but his eyes don't drift lower than Darcy's chin.

“As if Secret Agent Man would let you,” Darcy laughs. “I did the scheduling for both of your calendars and you won't even be in the city in a few hours.” She watches in amusement as the marksman's look turns speculative and he immediately begins shooting rapid-fire questions at Darcy for more information. She only shrugs noncommittally and practices using her chopsticks on the sushi in front of her.

Clint walks her back to the office suite, tipping his head towards the closed door of Coulson's office once they arrive. “Phone conference for a closed Senate hearing,” Darcy confirms with a quick look at her schedule for the older SHIELD agent. “Check back in an hour and please bring coffee.” Clint tosses a rough approximation of a salute to Darcy as she retakes her seat at the desk outside Coulson's office and strolls off down the hallway.

Darcy pulls up the virtual planner for next week on her laptop, furtively looks at the closed door to her boss's office and then opens her Netflix queue. As Clint had pointed out, it was Friday and hence, it was also Darcy's chance to pick the movie of the week. 

She'd been in this relationship of sorts with Natasha Romanov, the intimidatingly beautiful and frightening spy and Pepper Potts, COO of Stark Industries and one of the few women who could give Tony Stark orders, for the better part of seven months now. The three weren't always in the same timezone when the weekend began, thanks to remote operations that Natasha never spoke about or SI business that left Pepper jet-lagged, but when they were: the three women curled against one another with either a cheesy B horror flick and beer bottles, or a romance film and strong drinks. It usually ended with laughter and stumbling to the bedroom in the half-light of the end credits and while this might not be what her mother wanted, Darcy wasn't one for convention anyhow.

Coulson pokes his head out forty-five minutes later as Darcy is typing up the SHIELD interoffice memo concerning the fact that briefings and debriefings are not optional but mandatory for new recruits and seasoned field agents alike. “What else do I have on the docket for today?” He looks drained from the phone call and Darcy offers him the bowl of M&Ms on her desk that she keeps around for this exact purpose.

“Clint should be coming by within the next twenty minutes,” Coulson raises an eyebrow and Darcy doesn't say she told him to, even though they both know that's the case. “And you have a disciplinary conduct meeting with Hawkeye and one of the new idiots, I mean agents.” Darcy coughs.

“Thank you, Ms. Lewis.” The man carefully picks out a handful of only the blue candy-coated chocolates and returns to his own office. “See that you get some sparring logged before the end of the day.” The door shuts before she can protest that she already sparred for two hours this week.

Darcy lets Clint past her with an imperious wave of her hand and then puts her laptop in sleep mode. She knows the two men will be in there for at least an hour and even though SHIELD walls are soundproof, Darcy doesn't want to take any chances. The young woman heads to the locker rooms, changing from office-appropriate attire to more comfortable clothing and finds an empty space in the corner of the gym.

She's halfheartedly punching at a hanging bag and nearly strikes the face that pops out from behind it. “You want a few pointers?” The agent asks with a friendly smile. “I was junior state champion back in the day.”

“You know how to spar?” Darcy questions instead, because her boss is totally the type to look at the surveillance tapes and make sure she's actually doing as he asked. The man nods and they head to the mats.

It goes pretty well at first, the man's actually helpful, taking the time to explain and position Darcy's footwork for maximum effect. She smiles and manages to put him in a chokehold for a few seconds. Darcy's sweating lightly and it's when they reconvene after a quick break that something's changed. His hands linger on hers as he corrects her grip and his eyes don't meet her as often as they did before when he's talking to her. Darcy huffs with frustration because this sort of thing always seems to happens with her and guys.

She's only slightly taken aback when Natasha drops down from above them, thighs locked around the man's head. The assassin twists her body and the man drops, Natasha springing off and pinning him to the ground. Darcy watches it unfold in a matter of second, secretly pleased and maybe a little turned on at the blatant possessiveness in her lover. The redhead leaves the man sprawled and panting for air, placing a hand on Darcy's lower back to direct her towards the locker room.

“You need to work on your form when you execute a kick.” Natasha instructs, green eyes watching Darcy strip.

“Monday?” Natasha nods and drops a kiss to Darcy's forehead in the privacy of the metal lockers before walking out. “See you tonight then!” Darcy calls after her, not expecting a reply. She takes a quick shower and returns to her remaining hours of scheduling and fielding phone calls and wayward junior agents. It's easy to lose track of time that way.

The redhead simply _appears_ next to Darcy's desk and clicks her nails in the small open space not covered in folders, paperwork and fuzzy pens. The younger woman looks up with a bright smile.

“Oh, is it time to go?” Darcy honestly didn't mean to get caught up in the mission reports from three months ago, but since Tony Stark had finally gotten around to turning his in, it meant Darcy had to pull all of them and insert the pieces of paper that were covered in chicken scratch and half-finished designs. She shuts down her laptop and slides it into her bag, standing as her lover waits with only slight impatience.

The redhead drives both of them the short distance to Stark Industries and it takes longer than it should thanks to everyone in the city trying to leave for the weekend. Darcy settles a hand on Natasha's thigh when her hands clench around the steering wheel and squeezes lightly. 

The valet that waits for them is a boy around Darcy's age. He extends his hand to Darcy as she steps out of the passenger side and holds it for a moment too long. The boy's appreciative look becomes an outright leer when Natasha crosses around the back of the vehicle and wraps her arm possessively around the younger woman.

“If there's a scratch on her, I will give you a matching one.” The Russian says quietly, folding his hand around the keys. The boy stares at her impassive face and Natasha releases him. He swallows hard and heads around to the driver's side without a backwards glance at the two women. Darcy pulls Natasha through the lobby and onto the elevator, hitting the button for the highest floor.

Her laugh fills the small space. “Did you see the look on his face?” Darcy said in delight. “He must be new here.”

“Not for long,” Natasha mutters, tightening the hand that rests on Darcy's hip.

“Play nice,” the younger admonishes with a grin. “Then again, we are about to attempt to pull Pepper away from work, so maybe you should channel that anger into something more sultry.”

Natasha chuckles softly as the doors slide open. Darcy smiles at the secretary as they pass, Natasha simply walks into the office. Pepper's on a video conference call with Tony, no surprise.

“Come on Pep, it's not like I can avoid talking to the press when they're camped outside my bedroom window.” The woman leans forward with a frown.

“Do I need to have security start a patrol again? Why didn't you tell me about this Tony? These are things I need to know!” Pepper reaches for her tablet without looking away from the large screen.

“You could always spend the night and keep a look out for me,” Tony offers with a salacious wink. “I'd much rather stare at you then some jackbooted guard with no sense of humor.” Darcy laughs as Natasha comes up behind Pepper's chair.

“No, Mr. Stark. I imagine Steve can handle that on his own,” Natasha retorts and ends the call with a bland smile Darcy thinks she's seen before on Coulson's face. She wonders who taught it to whom and isn't that a scary thought.

“What are you doing here?” Pepper asks, looking rather bewildered. “I have too many projects, I can't just pack up right now, it's not even six o'clock yet!”

“Actually,” Darcy looks at her watch. “it's nearly nine.” 

Pepper sighs and leans back in her chair. “Oh. When did that happen?” Natasha bumps the chair with her hip and begins typing at Pepper's computer. The other woman doesn't protest and reaches out for Darcy's hand.

“I guess that answers the question of if you ate dinner yet,” Darcy jokes with a smile. She steps closer and pulls Pepper's head against her breasts, stroking her light red hair as Natasha whips through screens on the computer and closes everything a few moments later.

They ride down in the elevator, Darcy holding hands with both of them because she can. She lets go before they reach the bottom though, knowing that neither of her lovers is big on public affection. Pepper steps off first and bids a good night to the security guard; Natasha is a step behind, a silent shadow and Darcy waves. The uniformed man waves back to Darcy and she's pretty sure he's hiding a smile behind the coffee mug he suddenly lifts to his face.

“One wasn't enough?” It's the same valet from before, who's apparently discovered his confidence in their absence. Darcy isn't impressed considering he still hasn't lifted his eyes higher than the badge still clipped to her collar leftover from work. She pulls it off and holds it in her hand, feeling a little uncomfortable in the way his eyes rove downward. 

“Are you getting paid to stand around and admire or actually perform a service?” Natasha interrupts. The boy nods and turns around to look at the numerous keys on the stand behind him.

He pulls their vehicle's key from the peg and looks straight at Darcy when he tells the three he noticed the car had a great rack. Pepper makes a noise of disgust as the man hastily clarifies he was talking about the steering wheel. He backs away, smarmy grin twisting his lips up when the two small probes of a Taser hit him in the chest.

Darcy watches him fall on the pavement with no small amount of glee and a bit of surprise. She looks at Natasha, who shrugs and hands the small, bright pink electroshock weapon to their third lover. Pepper only gives a small smile and tucks it away in her handbag. 

“He was about to walk into traffic.” Natasha bends over and plucks the keys from the boy's limp grasp. “This was easier.” She stalks off to find their vehicle without further words.

Darcy presses a quick kiss to Pepper's cheek. She makes sure to give a small kick to the boy, now curled up in the fetal position, as she passes. Natasha gives her a high-five as Darcy slides in the backseat and their lover rolls her eyes.

“He'll be fired within the hour,” Pepper's already got one hand on her phone, scrolling through contacts. “We have clear rules about this sort of thing.”

“No, you have me for this sort of thing.” Natasha corrects smugly. The woman in the passenger seat shoots her a fond look and Darcy laughs.


End file.
